Harry Potter And The Opposite Prophecies
by Arise
Summary: No Summary Yet.
1. Default Chapter 1

Hermione's Family NOTE-Hello All. This is my first HP fic, and I hope you enjoy it. And if you don't well then, fuck you! ^.^ Have fun!  
**Key**  
"___"=Talking  
'___'=Thinking  
*___*=Action  
***=Change Of Pov (I'll I have a name by it like, ***Hermione or something)  
~Arise  
The Extremely Obessed Totally Weird Really Perverted Don't Give A Damn If You Think You Are More Obsessed Then Me Harry Potter Freak  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Hermione's Family  
_Fic Written By Arise Woodward  
All Harry Potter Rights Belong To JK Rowling  
_   
  
  
"Whatcha readin' Hermy?"  
Hermione Granger glared down at her little sister Cassandra. "_Protective Potions_. Now go help mum with dinner, okay? I really want to finish this extra-credit essay."  
Cassandra looked a little crestfallen, but trudged downstairs to help her and Hermione's mother, Diane, with dinner. Her father, Kenny, was busy at his dental office in London. Hermione licked her lips in anticapation as she quickly scrawled the last few lines to her essay. "...Potions are one of the most effective remedies in the wizarding world."  
Hermione grinned triumphently, and tied a ribbon around her lengthy roll of parchment. She threw her peacock quill in her ink and ran downstairs. "Hermione, come over here! Quick!"  
The sound of her mother's shrill voice sent Hermione running to the kitchen. "What is it mum?"  
Her mom smiled at Hermione, and pointed to Cassandra. "Look at what Cassie's doing Hermione!"  
Cassandra, who was sitting on the kitchen floor, watched in awe as a plate she had broken levitated and the peices fixed themselves back together. "Oh Cassie!"  
Hermione gave Cassie a big hug then pushed the plate back onto the counter. "That means you'll be going to Hogwarts this year with me! Oh I can't wait to write everyone."  
She ran back upstairs to her room, got a fresh peice of parchment, and started to write in her neat, delicate cursive.  
_Harry-  
It's so wonderful, you'll get to meet my sister this year, she's a witch too! I miss you and Ron a lot, would you send him a letter telling him the news? Thank you so much!  
See you soon  
Hermione-  
_ She quickly took out a little raven she had gotten for her birthday this past year, and tied the note to its talon. "Take this to Harry, and quick, okay Charm?"  
The Raven took off out the window with a loud cawing sound. Hermione's mother sat down on her bed. "Herm...I was wondering, well your father and I were wondering...Would you like to go spend some time with Harry this summer? Instead of going to Aunt Jamima's, with the rest of us? We know how you don't like her."  
Hermione snorted. Her aunt hated anything to do with witches, or wizards. "I would love to go to Harry's instead of that biased..I want to say witch but that would be a compliment..biased..person."  
Hermione's mother frowned. "Alright then, we'll deliver you there in a few days. It'll be a lovely surprise for Harry. Go to sleep soon Darling, or at least be quiet. Cassandra's just fallen asleep."  
"Okay mum. G'night."  
After a few minutes, Hermione changed into her nightdress, and flounced comfretably into her duvet. She read a few pages of _Seeing The Muggle World Through The Wizard's Eyes_ And then fell asleep.  
*****Harry**  
"Harry Potter get your arse down here!"  
Harry opened his eyes weakly and moaned. 'What does that old bastard want now...'. He dragged himself down the staircase and into the living room, where he colapsed on one of his Aunt's chintz armchairs. "What is it?"  
His uncle glared at him from behind his paper, his face the color of a primely picked plum. "There's someone here to see you. Someone like you."  
Harry understand what his Uncle meant, but decided to play dumb. "What do you mean Uncle Vernon? Do they have black hair like me?"  
His Uncle's face turned a darker shade of purple. "You know what I mean boy..."  
"I can assure you I don't. Do they have...green eyes like me?"  
"I'm warning you boy..."  
"Do they have a big ugly prat for a cousin like me?"  
"SHE'S A WIZARD LIKE YOU BOY!"  
He smiled. "Ohhh, I understand now sir."  
Petunia walked in with a big false smile on her face as she led in the guests. "Vernon dear, this is Kenneth Granger..He's your dentist. And his wife, Diane, and his two daughters Cassandra and Hermione."  
Vernon smiled weakly. "Nice to see you Ken."  
Hermione's dad shook Vernon's firmly "Good to see you Dursely, good to see you. No new cavities?"  
"Oh no Sir, not me."  
"Good."  
Diane stood up and shook Vernon's hand. "Well Mr. Dursely, as you know, our Hermione goes to Hogwarts with Harry, and they are both in their 6th year. And--*ruffles Cassandra's hair* Our Cassie is going to be starting up this year as well, so she'll go with them. We were hoping that you would take care of Hermione and Cassandra while we went to Wales for awhile to relax. We would pay you for their room and board, of course."  
Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back at her, and then turned to look at his Uncle and Aunt. "Well..the thing is...I just really don't.."  
Vernon stumbled over the few words that he had to say.  
Petunia spoke up quickly. "We'll be delighted to have them, it's about time we had some more women in the house!"  
Harry, Vernon, and Dudley all stared at her. Harry, regaining his senses the quickest, ran over to his aunt and hugged her. "I think I love you."  
His Aunt looked at him for a moment, and gave him a light push back to his seat. "No need to pay us, Mr. Granger, but could Dudley come and have a few free check-ups? He hasn't been brushing, I think."  
Mr. Granger smiled warmly at Dudley, who looked down at the floor and flushed. "Of course, Mrs. Dursley. Now, Cassie, Herm, come give mum and dad a hug, eh?"  
"Thanks a bunch Dad!"  
The Grangers thanked them, and closed the door. Harry smiled at Hermione and her new sister. He had a feeling that this was going to be a better summer then the last...  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
END NOTE-Hope you liked the first chapter..I know it's not that fantastic, but then again, I'm not a fantastic writer! More to come soon.  
~Arise  
The Compeatly Obsessed Totally Weird Really Perverted Don't Give a Damn If You Think You Are More Obsessed Then Me Harry Potter Freak 


	2. Default Chapter 2

***Note***Hey Everyone. New Chapter, please enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2-Cassandra**  
_Fic By Arise Woodward  
All HP Rights Belong To JK Rowling  
_   
  
Harry grinned as he pulled out a new peice of parchment. He was looking foward to telling Ron what had happened. He expect Hermione, who was in the room right next to him even--would do the same.  
_Ron,  
Guess what? Hermione's going to stay with me for awhile here, with my Aunt and Uncle, untill Hogwarts! It's bloody brilliant I tell you! Her and her sister..Cassandra I think it was. Well mate, I'll write to you soon.  
G'bye  
Harry_  
He hurried downstairs, only to see Cassandra polishing his broom. She smiled up at him. She was just the opposite of Hermione, her hair was the same color, but straight and long, running down her back like a river. And She did have the same eyes as Hermione, but they were much bigger with longer lashes. And her teeth were normal size too. Unless she had had them shrunk like Hermione. "Do you fly?"  
She shook her head. Hermione came down the stairs from *her* room. "Cassandra dosn't technically fly Harry, she's a Pueltan."  
"A Pueltan?"  
"It means she dosn't PLAY Quidditch, but she can do all sorts of tricks on her broom, that's how she compeats."  
Cassandra smiled shyly. "I've just never seen a firebolt before..Of course I would never use it, they're awfull for Pueltans."  
Harry nodded. "I never knew there was more then one kind of way to use a broom...can I see yours? Do they have a special type of broom just for people who do tricks like you?"  
Cassandra nodded and hurried up to her room and back again. She held out a broom that had been painted silver, with metalic gold letters on the side, "Star". "This is ceaderwood, isn't it?"  
Cassandra nodded again, and rubbed the broom against her cheek. "I love flying. Me n' Star here have been together for a long time."  
Harry looked at her, and raised and eyebrow as Cassandra kissed the side of the broom. Hermione laughed. "You see Harry, in order to be a good Pueltan, you have to have a good relationship with your broom. That's the difference between Pueltan Brooms and normal ones. Pueltan brooms are given a personality, so you have to tame it. Cassandra's had that one ever since she started, which is about five years, so that is a great acomplishment. She and her broom trust each-other compeatly. You should see her fly sometime, it's really quite amazing."  
Hedwig suddenly crashed down with the weight of three heavy hogwarts letters. "Oh good, they've sent us yours too, Herm, and Cassie."  
Harry smiled, and ripped open the letter.  
_ Mr. Harry Potter We are happy to inform you that you have gained the honnor of becoming Head Boy this year. This is a very hard postion but we believe you can do this. You have the most power second to the teachers and control what the prefects do. Your accompanyment, Head Girl, is Hermione Granger. The new Prefects are Ginny Weasly, and Collin Creevy. We will see you at the beginning of term. Albus Dumbledore Headmaster Of Hogwarts  
_ "I'm HEAD BOY HERMIONE! AND YOUR HEAD GIRL!"  
Hermione and Harry both hugged, while Cassandra just stood there and raised an eyebrow. They broke apart quickly. He opened the second peice of parchment and read...  
_6th Year Students Will Require This Selective Reading List  
Itermidiete Potions Year 6  
By Jesimae Clark  
  
The Art Of Human Transfiguration  
By Karl Gregory  
  
The So Called Dangerous But Really Sweet Hearted Monsters Of Romania  
By Firien H. Millerd  
  
Charm Your Enemies (Advanced Charming)  
By Maryanne Flitwick  
  
Defense Against The Dark And What Dwells Within  
By Lindsay W. Underwood  
  
Potted Plants and Beyond  
By Goshin Brandhy  
  
A History Of Conquests  
By Aberforth Dumbledore  
  
Other Books May Be Bought According To The Elective Classes You Take. Here is a list of selected Electives. Please choose three.  
Muggle Studies(The Fantastic World Of Muggles, By Jamie Perkins)  
Ancient Runes(Runes Of The Ancient Worlds, By Beinernd K. Daminndon)  
Advanced Transfiguration(Transfiguration For The Genious, By Hector Reloln Ecardi)  
Advanced Potions(Offensive Potions, By Vincent Snape)  
Advanced Care Of Magical Creatures(Dangerous Beasts Of The World, By Gorginaia Kelterson)  
Pueltan Team(NONE REQUIRED)  
Gobstone Club(" ")  
Chess Club(Optional-A Hogwarts History Of Chess, By Sinex Rowntown (With Introduction By Ronald Weasley))  
Dueling Club(NONE REQUIRED)  
Photography Club(Optional-Moving Develped *A Wizard's Guide To Moving Pictures*, By Lorn Hescoptogo)  
_ "So what do you think you are going to do Harry?"  
He paused for a moment. "I think...Muggle Studies..Advanced Transfiguration..and...Advanced Potions." He gulped.  
Hermione stared at him. "ADVANCED POTIONS? You want more Snape, Harry?"  
"Well..I want to be an Auror..And that means I need Advanced Potions. So that means more Snape."  
Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder. "I admire your determination Harry."  
"Uhhh..thank you."  
Cassandra smiled warmly at him. "What are you gonna do Hermione?"  
She stared at the list for some time before responding briskly. "Well, I suppose I will do Ancient Runes, Advanced Transfiguration, and Photography."  
Harry peered at her. "Photography?"  
"Yep, always wanted to do it."  
Hermione looked over at Cassandra's letter. "What about You, Cas?"  
"That's esay! Pueltan Team, Photography, and Chess."  
"No academics, Cassandra Troy Granger?"  
"Nope. Why would I?"  
Harry laughed. Hermione and Cassandra were as the same as night and day. Harry wondered how they were going to react at Hogwarts together...  
*********************************************************************************************  
***NOTE***Thanks for reading, look for more soon. Please R and R!!! XD  
~Arise  
The Compeatly Obsessive Totally Weird Really Preverted Don't Give A Damn If You Think You Are More Obsessed Then Me Harry Potter Freak  



	3. Default Chapter 3

***NOTE***Hello everyone! New chapter...yayay. Anyway, I hope you like this one.  
~Arise  
The Compleatly Obsessed Totally Weird Really Perverted Don't Give A Damn If You Think You Are More Obsessed Then Me Harry Potter Freak  
  
  
**Chapter 3-Cassandra's Wand**  
_Fic By Arise Woodward_  
_All Rights Belong To JK Rowling_  
  
  


It had been about four weeks since Hermione and Cassandra had come to stay with Harry. Things had been strangely different around the Dursleys, they even treated Harry better. And Dudley continued to flush and stutter whenever Cassandra happened to be coming in that direction. He looked at her with almost a longing when the Weasley's came to come pick them up to buy their new supplies. "Well, have a good time at school Cassan-I mean Cassie. Bye."  
To his extreme surprise, and Harry's Cassandra smiled and said, "I'll write you."  
Dudley kept his pig-like face in that postition even when they shut the door. Harry expected that he was still there, staring, his mouth open and gawking. "Okay Cassandra, let's go get your wand, shall we?"  
Cassandra nodded shyly and went with Mrs. Weasly in the direction of Olivander's. Harry and Hermione followed while Ron headed over to the nearest joke shop where Fred and George were trying to sell their products.  
They opened the door to the old shop, and dust sprang up everywhere, and a few boxes fell from the high rows that they were in. Mr. Olivander hobbled over and picked them up, putting them on a spare table that was crowded with silver sickles. "Now, you are Cassandra Troy Granger, correct? Hermione's sister? Yes, I thought you might be coming, come come...Let's see...Willow, eleven and 1/2 inches, with unicorn hair and thestral feather, a new combination, slightly swishy. Try it out."  
Cassandra waved the wand, looking slightly baffled as nothing happened. "No? Oh well, let's see here...This one, yes. nine inches, maple, with dragon's heartstring and a strand of veela hair (He had been importing them from France ever since he saw Fleur's). Go on, wave it."  
She waved the wand, exasperated, but all they got was an annoyed 'HMPH!' from Cassandra. "Be patient my dear..Try this one. twelve inches, pine, slightly bendy, with a pheonix feather and unicorn tail thread."  
She waved it, still looking annoyed, and to her surprise, a shower of colored sparks shot out of the end. "Wonderful, Wonderful! Hardly anyone has been getting wands with pheonix feathers anymore, it's being quite unpopular since people found out that he," he gestured to Harry, "and The Dark Lord have them in their wands. Wonderful!"  
Cassandra just giggled and held her new wand close, and hesitating to give it to Mr. Olivander to put into a box. "Go on Cassie."  
Mr. Olivander smiled wearily and handed her the box with the wand. He noddded to them and they turned around to leave. Hermione grasped Cassandra's shoulder roughly. "Aren't you even going to _thank_ Mr. Olivander?"  
Cassandra came back and inclined her head, "Thank you very much for my wand Mr. Olivander."  
He held her chin up gently. "You are quite welcome my dear, now, I'm sure you have much to buy, so off you go!"  
Cassandra smiled and skipped out of the shop, with Hermione and Harry followind behind. "You are so bossy to her Hermione."  
"Well, she's got to have good manners, right?"  
"Does she? Do you?"  
"Of course."  
"If you say so."  
"I do."  
Harry grinned and gave her a light push as they walked into Flourish and Blots, only to be hurriedly given their books by Mrs. Weasly and then pushed out of the crowded store. They met up with Ron and the twins again, and decided to get Cassandra an animal. "I've always wanted a cat."  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's hope you don't have Hermione's taste in cats."  
Hermione only glared at him while Cassandra muffled her giggles. They stared around the "Magical Menagerie' shop, while the heavy smell of owl droppings loomed over them. Cassandra was happily petting a little black kitten with large yellow eyes. Hermione walked over. "That's the runt you know."  
"Yes I know, but isn't it just the cutest thing?"  
Hermione just pursed her lips together and kept silent while Cassandra took the kitten and a basket to put it in up to the counter. "I'd like her please."  
The witch was young, obviously a new employee, with many scratches and bites on her hands. She took the kitten and put him in the basket. "Four galleons, two knuts, and eight sickles please."  
She paid the witch and waltzed out, carrying her prized kitten. After awhile, they decided that it was time to stop for ice cream. They sat down together, talking about quiditch and puelting, while Hermione buried her head in her advanced transfiguration book. Harry smiled over at Cassandra. "So, Cassie, whatcha' gonna name your kitten?"  
She scratched it behind the ears, and looked thoughtful. "I think I'll call her Quanda."  
"Quanda?"  
She nodded. "Mmhmm, it means companian in Vietamese."  
"Oh. Well, that's creative."  
"I know."  
Harry laughed. "Quanda. I like it."  
He tickled it under the chin, only to have little tiny sharp kitten teeth dig into his finger. "Well. I guess it dosn't like me."  
She smiled. "Guess so."  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to to them. "Come on you four, everyone else is already on the train!"  
"Okay, let's go!"  
**********************************************************************  
*NOTE***Hope you liked it, more to come soon.  
~Arise  
The Compleatly Obsessed Totally Weird Really Perverted Don't Give A Damn If You Think You Are More Obsessed Then Me Harry Potter Freak 


End file.
